Different
by Ladymurph829
Summary: Eric is looking for something different. Has he found it?
1. Chapter 1

**So tired of fangbangers who desperately vie for my attention. I want something. A challenge. Something that would get a rise out of me. Something that would perk my interest. I am weary of being bored. I am weary of the same people every fucking night. Dare I say it? I want something different.**

**Chapter 1**

**I am not a tourist. I am not a tourist Frankie kept saying to herself in her mind. The red sign that illuminated the dark night blared its logo in her eyes. " ****FANGTASIA" ****it said. She looked down at her ensemble. A simple black halter top dress with her favorite black pumps. She smoothed her dark brown hair from her face, screwed up her courage and entered the bar. **

**Frankie had never seen anything like this bar in her entire life. It was teeming with people. People she had never seen the likes of. She walked over to the bar and ordered a beer. She walked over to a booth against the wall and sat down taking in everything. Vampires are people too. Somewhat. **

**She sat for awhile drinking her beer lost in her surroundings. After awhile she realized someone was watching her. Intently. She looked around indignantly for the jerk and locked eyes with a someone. She stared at him unable to look away. He had the prettiest eyes she had ever seen. Long blond hair framed his face. Frankie had the urge to cover herself. She gave him her haughtiest stare, tossed her hair and stood. She smoothed her dress down her thighs and walked back to the bar for another drink. **

**Eric dared not move. She was magnificent. She stared him down like she would an adversary. He felt a rush of pleasure ripple through him. She wasn't afraid. He liked that. A smile crossed his mouth. She had gotten her drink and made her way back to her seat. She met his gaze again. Her skin was flushed. Perhaps the heat from all the people, her drinks heating her blood, or excitement. He didn't care which reason it was. She crossed her legs. Her dress had ridden up, exposing her thigh. It was all he could stand. He stood without taking his eyes from her and started over to her.**

**Eric watched her eyes widen. She looked thoughtful for a moment, and stood. She began walking towards him as well. He saw the uncertainty and a bit of fear in her eyes as she came closer. He could smell her now. The sultry scent of her body oil. He could see it glinting off her skin. She stopped short of him. He continued the last few feet towards her. He dropped his nose to the bare skin of her shoulder and inhaled. He trailed his fingertips across the bare skin of her exposed back as he made a circle around her. He heard her heartbeat speed up.**

"**You are no fangbanger." he said softly in her ear. **

**Frankie turned her head to his voice. It was low and deep. She watched him take her hand and slowly lead her to the dance floor. He molded her to him. His left arm was wrapped about her waist and his left was holding her right hand. It was cold. A shock went through her. He was a vampire. Her eyes collided with his. **

"**Afraid?" He said softly. **

"**No. Should I be?" His soft chuckle caught her off guard. Liar he thought.**

"**I won't bite you, unless you really want me to." His fangs had run out. They began to move with the music. Frankie couldn't tear her eyes from him. He was an excellent dancer. **

"**What is your name?" she whispered. **

"**Eric. Eric Northman. I would have the pleasure of your name." His voice sent shivers down Frankie's spine.**

"**Frances. Frances Reilly. Most people call me Frankie." She blushed scarlet. He raised an eye brow**

"**Frankie." He tested the name. It suited her. She met his gaze with confidence. His arm around her waist tightened as his fingers wandered along the curves he found there. He felt powerful with her in his arms. She was a tiny woman. Her head stopped just under his chin. Her lips were parted. No lipstick he'd noticed. He liked that. He also enjoyed the fact she stared back at him. He dipped his head ever so slightly to kiss her. She turned her face just in time. His lips met air. **

**Frankie used this moment to ease herself out of Eric's death grip on her. She wasn't the type of girl to kiss a man when they just met. He reached for her again. She scooted away again and backed up. Eric growled low in his throat, and took another menacing step towards her. He would have had her again if out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pam catch his eye. He looked from Frankie to Pam. He suddenly lunged forward and grabbed her by the waist and dragged her to his body. Eric dipped his mouth down to her ear.**

"**You know I make you wanna scream." He stepped away from her. Her eyes narrowed on him. He gave her a wicked smile, as if he was going to make good on that threat. He strode over to the woman at the bar and began talking to her.**

**Frankie knew this was going to be her only chance to leave here in proverbially one piece. She quickly grabbed her coat and hurried out. She made it to her rental car and got in and locked the doors. She took a deep breath and started it. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Eric striding towards her. In a panic she threw the car into drive and punched the accelerator, leaving him in the dust.**

**Eric watched her drive off. He contemplated following her, something he could have done easily. He lifted his nose to the night air. Her scent still hung in the air. He smiled. Something about her actions said "Chase Me". He would bide his time. She wouldn't be able to stay away. **

**Frankie let herself into her hotel room. She leaned against the door. She listened for a few minutes. She slid both locks home on the door and slumped against it. What was she thinking. He was obviously dangerous. There was no question in her mind. He may not come tonight, but another night. She wearily stood on shaky legs and crossed the room to the bathroom. She turned the light on and examined herself. No worse for wear, she decided. She did noticed however her skin was flushed. She unzipped her dress and pulled it over her head. The smell of his cologne clung to the dress. She inhaled without thinking. He smelled like he ought to smell. Like raw, inhibited sex. Frankie shivered at the thought. **

**She changed into her pajamas and slid under the covers of the bed. She looked at the window, and decided to pull the curtains closed. Piece of mind she told herself.**

**Eric sat perched on the railing of her balcony of her hotel room. He'd arrived just after she closed the drapes. Damn woman he thought. But, the moonlight would play into his favor he thought smiling. He'd sat in his office trying to concentrate on work but found it impossible. He'd berated Pam on calling him away from her side, but it was official business and needed to be seen to. He waited until the moon was exactly behind him. He smiled to himself. He couldn't wait until she saw him there. His body tensed in excitement. He would wait.**

**Frankie rolled over in her sleep. She rubbed her eyes. Something was wrong. Panic rose in her heart. She looked to the window. A silhouette cast on the drapes. The figure was crouched on…the railing? A cold splash of dread washed over her. She stood and walked to the window and pulled back the drapes. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Eric was sitting perfectly still on the railing. His eyes bore into hers. The moonlight made it look like he was glowing. She stepped away. He hopped from the railing and stood in front of the sliding glass door. He knocked on it teasingly. From what she knew, about vampires, he couldn't enter without her say so. She decided to play with him as he had her. She smiled and walked over to where he stood. She pressed her body against the window. He closed his eyes and clenched both fists. She slid her tank top from her body and threw it at the window. He watched it fall to the floor. His eyes rose to meet hers. She pressed her breasts against the cool glass. She watched his hands rise to the glass. His fingers splayed on the glass. She turned around and pressed her backside to the glass. She looked up and over at him. She felt the heat in his gaze. **

**Eric watched her. She was glorious. He knew she would refuse him entrance. Torture seemed to be the lesser of two evils in her mind. Her body was exquisitely formed as he knew it would be. He pressed his body against the glass as she moved against him. He could feel the heat from her body. There would be no escaping him. She splayed her fingers on the glass where his chest rested and threw her head back. He watched her body arch. He had let his fangs run out a long time ago. **

"**Woman." he growled softly. "Let me in."**

"**No." she said. She moved away slightly and bent over. Her panties left nothing to the imagination. See through… he thought raggedly. He'd never been this aroused in his entire 1000 year existence. She sat on the floor in front of him. She ran her fingers up her legs and over herself. He dropped to his knees. He rested his head against the glass. He watched her lift her legs and remove her panties. He growled. Loudly. She was slightly shaven. He watched as she ran her fingers down herself. He slammed his head against the glass. She stopped and scrambled away. She snatched her panties and tank top from the floor. She looked at him with fear in her eyes.**

**Frankie knew she had gone too far. She knew Eric wanted her but now he was also angry. She knew if she crossed his path again, she would be forever changed. She climbed back into the bed knowing full well he was still there on his knees watching her every move. He stood with effort and leaned against the wall of the balcony. **

"**No matter." He said. He brushed his long hair out of his eyes and leaned forward to leer at her. "There will be no where you can go in the night where I won't be. If you are here? As will I. I will follow you. You think you've pulled a fast one on me? You know I make you wanna scream. And I will make you scream." **

**Needless to say Frankie got no sleep that night. He'd stayed there on the balcony until almost dawn. He'd tossed her a wicked smile, and vaulted off the railing. Oh she'd wanted to scream alright. With frustration. As she went about her business that day, she knew he couldn't be out in the daylight, but his threat was enough to make her look over her shoulder. She wanted to call his bluff but she wasn't sure he was bluffing. She would not yield…yet.**

**Dark was falling. Frankie paced her hotel room wondering whether or not she should leave town. She shook her head. Running would solve nothing. He knew her scent. Where ever she went, he would find her. She shook her head. She had to be careful. He was dangerous and sexy not to mention dead. She opened her suitcase and pulled out a black strapless dress. She pulled it on and zipped it up. On with her pumps again. She left her dark hair falling in curly waves to her waist. She'd applied her oil liberally. She looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled. She cast one look out to the window. The sun was almost set. She hastily left. **

**Eric was in his office finishing up a few things before his evening began. He'd barely slept either. Visions of Frankie had filled his mind. He felt the pencil he had been using snap in his hand. He was definitely on edge. Eric hated not being in control. That show she gave him last night only served to fuel his lust. She definitely intrigued him. If she wasn't afraid of him, he would be surprised. She had gone a bit too far with him last night. She knew that. He wasn't sure if she would seek him out tonight. He hoped in his cold dead heart that she would. It would save him the time of having to look for her. At the same time, he wanted to chase her. It would make having her all the sweeter. **

**Eric opened the door to his office and was greeted as usual the throng of people who came to the club every night. He worked his way to his seat upon the dais at the front of the room. He watched the door intently. He would have her tonight. She would be willing of that he was certain.**

**Frankie paused at the door to Fangtasia. Some crazy part of her made her come here. Now that she was here, it was too late. Eric probably knew she was here.**

**It was as if she could feel his eyes on her already. She had come this far it would be crazy to turn back now. She heaved a sigh and pushed open the door. It was just as loud tonight as it was last night. She looked around. Eric was sitting on in his chair across the room. He had definitely been waiting for her. He rose and began walking towards her, in a lazy stroll. She instinctively took a step back. He leaned over to the DJ and whispered in his ear. The DJ nodded and began playing the song they were dancing to last evening. His eyes never left hers as he came closer. It seemed like there was no one else here but them. Eric breathed in her scent. She looked up at him. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. **

"**Too bad we're in public." He said in her ear. **

"**You wouldn't dare." She whispered.**

"**Is that a invitation?" His smile turned dangerous. Frankie snorted. "You gave me quite a show last night. It was a pity that you didn't let me in." He leaned down and licked her bare collar bone and then bit her slightly. He felt her pulse increase. Her blood lay just beneath her skin. What he wouldn't of given at that moment to taste her blood right then. But, for her, he would do it in private. In a place where she would scream his name over and over again and no one but him would hear.**

**Frankie felt his arms tighten around her and pull her closer to him. She was frightened. Being this close to him was heady stuff for a girl. She felt his hands begin to wander along her body. She shivered. She heard him chuckle softly. He swept his hand up her back to rest just under her shoulders. **

"**Tell me when, and I will take you to places you've never been." He said hoarsely. Frankie's body was betraying her. Her skin was on fire where his hands had been. Her nipples had tightened and were poking through the thin material of her dress. **

"**You hardly know me. I'm just another woman to you. I bet you've used that line on a hundred women. Maybe even thousands depending on how old you are." Eric couldn't help but consider her words. As he watched her emotions play across her face. Fear, determination, lust, and anger. She wasn't just another woman. She was what he had been searching for. She was different. He wasn't sure how, but he knew he needed her. But, being a human woman, she had human woman sensibilities he figured wryly. She wasn't the type to just sleep with the first handsome face to cross her path. He was amused that he had been that handsome face. She had tempted him sorely. He wanted her to remember him. Even if he let her leave him after tonight, she would remember Eric Northman.**

**Frankie wasn't sure what had happened next. She wasn't certain what she had said to him but he had dragged them into what she thought fleetingly was his office. He swung her around his body and pressed her against the wall of his office. Her dress had ridden up exposing more of her thighs which were wrapped around his waist at present. He pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat. He felt her pulse beating wildly. Eric trailed his lips up her throat to her lips. She parted them in a silent invitation. He needed no other. He kissed her. He felt a jolt of lightening when his lips touched hers. He groaned into them and held her tighter to him. If he had a hand free he would have tugged her bodice down…he grinned down at her. **

**Frankie watched as he leaned down and hooked a fang in her dress and pulled on it until her breasts were bared to him. He latched onto a nipple almost immediately. She noted with amusement he'd taken half a second to look at them first. She fisted her hands in his long blond hair. He suckled her like a man who was starving. She groaned aloud when his hands slipped under her dress to grasp her panties in his hand. In seconds they were scraps on the floor. He inserted his index finger in and massaged her nub with his thumb then he stopped when he felt her…No. Could he believe his good fortune. The gods had saw fit to bestow… dare he say it? A virgin in his path? No wonder she was reluctant to sleep with him. He looked down at her. Her eyes were half open. His office was no place for a deflowering. **

**Eric with some reluctance set her on her feet. He pulled her bodice up. Frankie looked at him with a look that seared his soul.**

"**I'm sorry. I should have said something." She attempted to walk by him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.**

"**Don't be sorry. Are the men where you are from blind?" **

"**No. I just haven't found someone that I ever wanted to…" her voice trailed off. He cocked his head at her. He was in awe of her. If Eric had his way he would be that someone. Also he would be the last someone**

"**My office is not the place for this.". He looked down at her. "Will you stay with me until we close and then we can go somewhere and talk."**

**Frankie didn't know what to say to him. The look in his eyes promised more, but his voice had a pleading quality to it. If he wanted to talk, she would talk with him. She gave him a small smile. She slid her hand into his.**

"**I will wait with you." Eric smiled and took her hand and led her out of his office. She followed him to the dais where his chair sat. Frankie sat in the chair on his right. Her eyes looked over at the people looking at her with envious stares. She hoped that this wasn't a game to him. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and caught him staring at her. Frankie knew then, there was something more to Eric Northman then just supreme arrogance. She was intrigued to know what made him tick. What had made him seek her out last night out of the hundreds of women in the room. What made her so special to him.**

**Around 2:30 the bar closed. Eric followed Frankie to her car. **

"**My car is so much better." He threw her a sexy smile, and led her to the employee parking lot where a red corvette sat. Frankie rolled her eyes not surprised in the least. He seemed to know where he was going because he never asked her where she was staying. She assumed he knew because he'd found her last night with not too much effort. They walked into the hotel together. Eric placed his hand on the small of her back. As soon as the elevator doors closed, he closed the distance between them and covered her mouth with his. Frankie felt like she was being devoured. His lips moved over hers, mastering them. This man had lots of practice in kissing. **

**He lifted his head just as the doors opened. Frankie looked into his eyes smiled and led him to her room. He stood almost on top of her as she was inserting the key into the door. As soon as the door opened Frankie, invited him in and Eric wasted no time. He kissed her and pressed her against the door. His hand was sliding up her leg to hoist her leg on his hip. Eric pulled back and looked down at her. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Her green eyes stared back at him. For a moment, he could have sworn she saw not the vampire, but him. He smiled into her eyes and reached for her hand. Her fingers wrapped around his he led them away from the door and to the bed. **

"**I'm going to go change." she said.**

"**Go ahead." Eric leaned back against the head board of the bed and grinned wickedly at her. Frankie scowled at him and snatched her pajamas from the chair and proceeded to stomp her way to the bathroom. Eric was quicker. "I'd like to watch you change."**

"**So you can ravage me after? I don't think so buster." She poked him in the chest.**

"**Buster?" He snaked an arm around her waist and took hold of the zipper of her dress and slowly began to draw it down her back. He never took his eyes from hers as he continued. Her dress gave way and pooled at their feet. It would have been child's play to glamour her and make her undress for him, but he couldn't do that. It was much more challenging for him to let her keep her will. And besides, he enjoyed watching her face. Her anger was palpable. She stood in front of him in just a sheer black thong. **

"**Happy now?" She said indignantly. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a baleful glare, but his eyes were glued to her breasts plumped up by her arms across her chest.**

"**Very." he said raggedly. She smiled slowly and tried to get by him to the bathroom. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him. He raised her wrist to his mouth. Frankie thought he was going to bite her. But her insides melted when while looking into her eyes, he slowly licked her pulse point in her wrist. He grinned at her and released her wrist. She retreated into the bathroom shutting the door. He heard her slump against it. He smiled to himself and leaned against the door. "If you think this door being locked will stop me from getting in, think again my dear." He heard her gasp and move away from the door. He chuckled softly and heard her unlock the door.**

"**I would rather not have you break down the door just to see me naked." Frankie was trying to hurry along while she still had her virginity, though something inside her told her the longer she was around Eric Northman, she wouldn't be keeping it long.**

"**It would be worth it to me." she heard him say lowly. **

"**Again, you could have any woman you want. Why do you want me?" By this time she had opened the door. He was standing with his arms braced on either side of the door, his long blond hair falling over his face hiding his face. He looked up at her, his eyes burning with something…she wasn't sure what it was, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.**

***********************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Frankie shot awake in her bed. She looked around her franticly. She was in her own room, in her own house, alone. She breathed a sigh of relief. She turned her light on and swept a hand through her tousled hair. She had that dream again…the one about the vampire. She had been dreaming of him so often lately, he was becoming real to her. She looked over at her calendar on her wall. Circled was the day she was supposed to leave for Louisiana. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go. Her dreams were becoming more vivid as the date grew closer. Her heart sank in her breast. She should have realized what was going on. She had dreamed the future again, which meant her nemesis was real. But, as she had learned in the past, the future could be changed. Plain and simple, she wouldn't go, sparing herself the aggravation of Eric Northman.

But, her curiosity was winning, as it always did. He was intriguing and gorgeous. There were times when she hadn't wanted the dreams to end. This last dream had made her more aware of her virgin state. The way he looked at her, like he wanted to consume her. She shivered as if she could feel his hands on her body again.

She shook herself out of her reverie. Like he would ever glance her way. She sighed and decided to go back to sleep. Maybe he could leave her alone for once, but she highly doubted that.

Eric shook himself awake. The presence that had been touching his mind for the past few months was getting stronger. It was getting irritating. It hadn't done him harm, but it was making him feel aroused. Something was coming, he wasn't sure what it was, but he wasn't sure it was good or bad.

He swung his long legs out of his bed and padded over to his closet and pulled out some clothes for the evening. A black silk shirt, tailored black jacket and leather pants. His boots completed the outfit. He would head to Fangtasia for the evening. Another night of the same kind of people vying for his attention. As he drove there he never forgot the presence. He hesitated, something had changed. The presence, now had a gender…Female. A slow grin spread across his handsome face. That made more sense. He resumed driving, maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

Frankie stood in front of Fangtasia. She had seen this in her dreams. She was warring with herself internally whether or not to go in. Instead of black, like in her dreams, she was wearing red. Maybe he wouldn't notice her, maybe he didn't look the way she had pictured him, that was way too many maybes. There was no denying the fact that she was going in and maybe, she would come out unchanged.

The inside of the bar was exactly as she pictured it. She snuck a peek at the dais and found the chair empty. She let go of the breath she had been unconsciously holding and began to relax. She went to the bar and ordered a beer. She decided to sit at the bar with her back to the dais so if he did come out he wouldn't see her and she wouldn't see him.

Eric's head snapped up. It, or she rather was here, in his bar. He stood up from his desk and proceeded to walk out the door. He looked around the dance floor and around the room. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, but he'd felt her so strongly, her mind had brushed against his. It was rather irritating he didn't know what she looked like or what she smelled like or anything. He frowned and began to walk around the room. His nostrils flared to catch the scent of something different. He walked by the bar. Nothing.

Frankie felt him the moment he walked out into the room. She closed her eyes determined not to see him. He walked by the bar, almost brushing her skin. He was so close. Her body was beginning to betray her. This was a mistake. She should have known better than to come here. She opened her eye a peek and saw him talking with a tall blonde woman. This might be her chance to escape with her skin intact. She slipped off the bar stool collected her things and kept her head down as she began to walk out.

Eric was furious. He found nothing. She was here, he knew it. He'd asked Pam if she'd seen or smelled something different. She'd furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, a small female with long dark hair and big green eyes. She was wearing a red dress and black heels." I smelled old magic on her but didn't think anything of it." Eric frowned deeper. Old magic. That could mean anything. He wasn't sure what made him look at the door but he caught a flash of red head out the door and immediately went after it.

As Frankie was headed out the door she felt a steely, cold hand grip her upper arm. She turned and gave the person a left hook in the jaw. They staggered and released her arm. She turned and kept walking. Before she made it to her car. She felt this time two hands grip her upper arms. She took in a breath to start screaming but the breath died in her throat when she recognized her assailant.

"You throw a good punch, but not good enough." Her heart was beating so fast she feared it would jump out of her chest. A pair of glacial blues stared down at her this time not with lust and playfulness, but with anger. "Who are you? And what have you done to me?" Frankie's eyes widened, but she said nothing. She had no idea what he was talking about. "Answer me woman." He shook her none to gently. Still Frankie kept her mouth closed. "Fine." he said darkly. He released her one arm and proceeded to drag her to the back of the bar.

Eric had never seen such a beautiful creature in his long life. Big green eyes filled with fear at present; long dark hair, and a figure that was meant for a man's hands. But right now, anger was winning over lust. As he was bent over her he too smelled the old magic that surrounded her. He couldn't discern what it was, but he was damned if she wasn't going to tell him.

He dragged her to the back door of the bar. He found it odd that she wasn't screaming. He'd seen fear in her eyes, but she knew somehow what he would do. That bothered him. He brought her into his office and thrust her into a chair in front of his desk. "Don't move." he warned her. He was surprised to see a flash of defiance in her green eyes but quickly hid it by lowering her eyes.

Eric walked out to see Pam. "I'll be busy in my office for awhile. I Do not want to be disturbed." Pam nodded and turned her attention back to the bar.

He returned to his office to see her still sitting where he'd put her. She'd crossed her right leg over her left causing her dress to ride up her thigh a bit. No panty hose he'd noticed. "Now" he began, "Would you mind telling me who you are and why you've been torturing me these past months?"

Frankie looked up at him incredulous. "I've done nothing to you. It is you who've accosted me and are holding me here against my will." He arched a blond brow.

"Yes, but for a reason. You see, I am a very busy vampire. I am the sheriff of Area 5 here in Louisiana. I have a lot of responsibilities. I've been visited by a presence in the past few months. I just learned today said presence was a female. It is you. All I want to know is, why me?" he folded his arms over his broad chest. He canted his head down to look at her. Frankie sighed.

"you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." he said. He sat on the edge of his desk resting his hands on either side of himself.

"I can see the future. Sometimes in visions, but most of the time in dreams." She lifted her eyes to his. "I have been dreaming of you for the past few months."

"Every night?"

"Every night."

Eric tapped his chin with his finger trying to figure her out.

"What happens in these dreams?" He watched her face flush. He couldn't help but smile. Ah. That kind of dream.

"its almost always the same. I meet you here, and for some reason you become oddly obsessed with me and follow me to my hotel where I…" Her voice trailed off. Her face flushed darker.

"You what?"

"I am sleeping and you come to the balcony door and I realize you are there and I sort of give you a show."

Eric felt himself grow hard at the prospect.

"And so you came here to see if I was…real?"

She shook her head.

"There was no doubt in my mind that you were real." She looked down at her hands. "My curiosity almost always wins." He had to smile at that.

" so, it was your dreams that kept brushing my mind." he looked thoughtful. He wasn't one to doubt old magic.

"I guess so. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disrupt your life or unlife." She smiled slightly at her joke.

Eric couldn't blame her for something she could not help. In fact, he was rather delighted that she had been so forthcoming with him. He'd expected her to fight him. But, she knew him. She had known he would want to know. She had surprised him. Surprise, to him was like a drug. As he studied her, he wondered how much she knew about him.

"Tell me…" He stopped mid sentence. He still didn't know her name. "You still haven't told me your name."

"Francis Reilly. Most call me Frankie." He silently tested the name. It suited her. "You are Eric Northman, one of the oldest vampires around." His eye brows shot clear to his hairline.

"How old am I" he practically purred.

"Just over one thousand. Not sure how much over." he couldn't resist his next question.

"Is this the way you dreamed we met?" He grinned wickedly at her.

"No." She mumbled. "I was sitting at a table against the wall and you couldn't take your eyes off me. I even gave you my haughtiest stare but you weren't deterred. We walked towards each other and began to dance." he watched her swallow. He had the feeling she was omitting some parts but he could probably reenact them for her. He pushed away from his desk and took her hand. She winced slightly. He frowned and looked at her hand. It was swollen. He looked at here face. She smiled sheepishly. "That's what I get for punching a vampire I guess." He couldn't help but laugh with her. He would heal her hand…much later, but now he was over his anger at her. He let lust take over. He wanted to feel her body in his hands as they moved with music. He wanted to know what made her dream of him. A being she hadn't met before but knew. He wanted to know what made her…what was that phrase…Tic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Frankie was heading into dangerous territory. He wanted to dance with her. In her mind she knew she ought to leave and never come back. In her mind, he was toying with her. But, her body was responding to the way he looked at her. That wicked smile that he flashed at her did crazy things to her insides. Made her feel like Jell-O. **

**From what she knew of him, he wouldn't take no for an answer. He wouldn't just let her leave. His interest had been peaked and she knew this little game of seduction he was playing with her was to "get her" to understand her, attempt to get inside her head. She was surprised that he hadn't tried to glamour her yet, though she felt as if she were. **

**Eric wondered in the back of his mind what traits he has exhibited to her in her dreams. He'd covered sexual, domineering, and charming. But he wondered about the ones that some people were unfortunate enough to see. He wasn't ashamed of who he was. He didn't want to scare Frankie away now that she had inadvertently made herself know to him. What was it about him that frightened her so. Had he done something to her to make her skittish? **

**As he brought them out to the dance floor, he took her into his arms and brought her close. He dropped a nose to her bare shoulder. Now, Eric was rarely shocked, but the scent he caught from her sent his mind reeling. She was a virgin. Untouched. That mere thought sent lust barreling through him. Had he had her in her dreams? There was only one way to find out.**

"**Frankie? Did we…have sex in your dreams?" She flushed.**

"**Almost but something stopped you." He was never that honorable. He dipped his mouth to her ear.**

"**I can smell your virginity. Its rather…intoxicating." He nipped her ear with his teeth. Frankie was out of his arms in a flash. She put some distance between them. Her eyes blazed with anger.**

" **If you don't think I don't know what you're up to, you've got another thing coming." Eric looked at her and scowled. She knew him better than she had previously let on. She had known he would use seduction to get what he wanted. Still though, he was impressed by her. She had used his own tactic against him. He had revealed to her, that her virginity was a turn on to him and he'd made it plain that he would take it from her. Well done Northman.**

"**Well done Ms. Reilly. You play the game effectively." He reached forward and grabbed her by the waist. He'd dropped his face close to hers. "Make no mistake Ms. Reilly, I always get what I want, by fair means or foul." **

**Frankie stared back at him. The adrenaline in her system outweighed her fear.**

"**Foul being the better and most used means." She leaned forward the last few inches until her lips were dangerously close to his. "Until next time." She winked at him and swept past him to the door leaving him standing there, aroused and angry.**

**Frankie quickly made it to her car, locking all the doors. Though she thought fleetingly, he wasn't beyond breaking doors down. She started the engine and drove away. Happy she was in one piece, angry because she let him get to her, and scared to death because he could probably find her no matter where she went. **

**Eric had never met such an infuriating female in his entire life. She had sorely tempted him and got away unscathed. He was too angry for any company. He'd already waved Pam off. He would gather his ammunition and find her. He closed his eyes as he remembered her scent. She smelled so sweet. He wanted her body, her blood, and he wanted to hear her screaming his name. He grabbed his leather jacket and headed out the back door. Once he was outside, he lifted his nose to the night air and smelled. He grimaced. Nothing. He growled in his throat. She was too far away. She would wisely avoid him now as she should. He was in a dangerous mood right now. But damn him if she wasn't a tempting baggage. He smiled in spite of his dark mood. **

**Frankie couldn't sleep. She was scared that he would find her. She'd checked the balcony a hundred times. She scowled at the moon. He was biding his time. He would strike back at her when she wasn't expecting it. She would be ready for him. She wasn't sure what he wanted from her. He'd tried coaxing it out of her, but she'd picked up on that. She tried not to think about what tactic he would try next. She wouldn't give him the chance. She felt like she was circling her adversary and wondering how next to attack said adversary. At the same time, she felt like the mouse in this cat and mouse game. This time the cat was a tall blond vampire with designs on her body and perhaps her life.**

**Sleep finally claimed her. But Awaking in a cold sweat was something she hadn't counted on. She had thought the dreams would stop since she'd had her fated meeting with him. But they were more vivid. She was too close to him. He couldn't get to her in the daylight which she was thankful for. But she wanted to make it so he couldn't get to her. A nagging inner voice that she suspiciously figured belonged to the burning desire that hadn't waned. That desire was fed by the fact that he was dangerous. She couldn't just sleep with him and let it be done. He would never let her go, of that she was certain. From what she learned from him was she had been a presence to him. Something always with him. Her dreams of him affected him in some way. She shook her head. It was insane that she was still here. She should go back home and be far away from him as humanly possible. But, it would never be over. The dreams would continue. What must she do to rid him from her life. Killing him was an option but a foolish one. He would kill her before she could blink if she tried. Better yet, he would get off on torturing her maybe, before killing her. The realization suddenly hit her. Maybe if she did sleep with him, the dreams would stop. Maybe he would forget her. Maybe he wouldn't kill her first. That was, again, way too many maybes for her liking.**

**Another thought had occurred to her. He would instantly be suspicious of her if she came to him all willing and ready to be taken. She needed to make him believe she really did want him, but it would be easy she thought, because it was the truth. She did want him. As much as she wanted to deny it, she wanted him. And if this was the way to getting him out of her head, then she would do it. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Some of Eric's mood had lightened as he slept. He was taking the night off from Fangtasia tonight to look for Frankie. His lips curled into a smile as he thought of her. Tonight, there would be no escaping him. She would tell him everything. Everything she dreamt, everything she thought about him, everything she wanted from him. Then, he would relish taking her. He growled at the thought. He wondered what he could wear that would make her senses reel. He smiled as it occurred to him. He walked into his closet and pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a black silk button up shirt which he left open at the throat. He put on some cologne and finished with his boots. He looked at himself in his full length mirror and smiled. He was going hunting tonight, and he hoped the chase would make it all the sweeter.**_

_**Dark had finally set and Frankie was still in her room. It was safe here. But she wasn't going to hatch her plan by cooling her heels. She had waited too long. He was no doubt awake by now and just ready for her. She dug in her bag and found her favorite pair of jeans. She put on a black lacy tank top and put her long hair up in a pony tail. Her converse hi tops followed. She didn't need her purse for tonight, if she needed to run, it would just hamper her. She slid her room key in her back pocket. She took a deep breath and left her room. **_

_**The warm night air hit her as she stepped outside. It was comforting. Her insides her a mess of nervousness and fear. She needed to keep moving. She knew he would enjoy the chase. Also, she knew he would eventually catch up with her. When that happened, she hoped she was ready for it. **_

_**Frankie got into her car and started it she pulled her ipod out of the center consol and scrolled through it until she found the song she wanted. She smiled and turned it up…loudly. **_

_**Eric stopped in mid air and smelled the air like he'd been doing for hours. He was getting frustrated. He narrowed his blue eyes as he heard a song…He couldn't help but smile at her defiance. "U and UR hand" By Pink. He just knew it was her. He was also grinning because she was close. The next song surprised him. "Scream" by Avenged Sevenfold…This time she was sending him a message. Was she willing to come to him? Impossible he thought with a shake of his head. He closed his eyes and smelled the air again. There! He swooped down and landed beside her car. There was a note attached. **_

_**Miss me did you?**_

_**He chuckled darkly. She was playing with fire. If he didn't know any better he'd think the little minx was enjoying herself. He peered into the drivers seat of the car and grinned broadly. She had left him her panties…black and see through. He smashed his fist through the drivers side window and unlocked the car. He snatched her panties from the seat and held them to his nose. Her scent nearly brought him to his knees. It was so intoxicating. **_

_**Eric had no idea how long he stood there inhaling her scent on the piece of cloth he clutched in his hand. The very thought of her running around with no panties on made him hard. With a low growl he stuffed them into his pants pocket and took off more eager to find her.**_

_**Frankie felt she'd been running for hours. She'd expected him sooner. She'd agonized over leaving her panties in the car for him to find. It was outside her realm of understanding why she did it. It was done and he'd no doubt found them by now. It would be any second now, he would swoop down and get her. Any second now… suddenly she heard a roar. It was him. But she wasn't certain it was a roar of triumph or frustration. She stood very still not moving. She tried not to breathe. She closed her eyes for just a second. When she opened them, a pair of glittering blue eyes stared back at her. Those eyes dropped briefly to her heaving chest, and even lower. **_

"_**I told you" he whispered. "By fair means or foul." his lips were hovering over hers. "It was you who played unfairly." he reached into his pocket and pulled her panties out. "I got your…gift as well." He slid them back into his pocket. She allowed her eyes to narrow. He actually had the gall to think he was going to keep her panties. She backed up ready to unleash her outrage onto him. She took a deep breath and lost it when he grasped her around the waist and pulled her to him. "I don't have all night. I'd rather have this battle somewhere private."**_

"_**If you think I'm going anywhere with you, you've got another thing coming." She gaped at him when he laughed. **_

"_**You are a poor liar." He grinned wickedly at her and took off into the air.**_

_**Eric held her tightly as they flew through the air. He enjoyed the fact that she was holding onto him for dear life. He could feel the bite of her nails as they dug into his back. Honestly, he wanted to feel her nails dig into him in ecstasy not fear. **_

_**It didn't take them long to get to his house. He set her on her feet. He grinned down into her face. Her hair was wind swept and her cheeks were flushed. **_

"_**See, that wasn't so bad."**_

"_**Easy for you to say." she grumbled under her breath. He took her hand and led her to the front door.**_

"_**No peeking Miss Francis." Eric said playfully. He punched in the code that allowed him to enter his house. He looked over his shoulder at her. She looked away suddenly. Had the wench been ogling his backside? He grinned wider. He certainly hoped so. The front door unlocked with a series of bolts sliding. "Enter if you dare." he said wickedly. He watched her hesitate if only for a second. She chanced a look up at his face. His smug smile told her all he needed to know. This was the point of no return for her. It was either enter or risk a life with him always there, always lurking just behind her. She did the smart thing. She twisted her face into scowl just for his pleasure, and walked into his house.**_

_**Making a deal with the devil, but she needed do to do this. She NEEDED him out of her mind. He was driving her crazy. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Ironically both said rock and said hard place were Eric Northman. **_

_**His house was very…masculine. All done in dark wood and cool colors, his home was neat and clean. Eric was amused as he watched Frankie look about his house. He'd spared no expense for his personal comfort. A frown creased his brow. He really didn't know why he'd brought her here. The only other person that had been to his house was Pam. He was extremely private about where he rested during the day. He had enemies who would just love to find out where he slept. He could have taken her anywhere. However, she wasn't just another female. She was a female who he would burn himself into. Just one night wouldn't be enough. As he watched her move across the room, he wondered if he could convince her to stay with him. Again, something he would have never done. Something was wrong with him. Had to be. His thoughts were strange to him. A scowl deepened his handsome features. It had to be her. He pushed away from the wall and charged towards her.**_

_**Frankie was in awe of his house. It was beautiful. Suddenly 200 pounds of 6'5'' angry vampire lunged at her. She had no time to react. He pinned her to the floor, narrowly missing his ornate coffee table. She was about to unleash her fury at him until she saw the look in his eyes. It was rage. White hot rage. **_

"_**Woman." he said carefully and slowly. Frankie took a gulp of air. She was terrified. "Cease your strange power at once. I find it…irritating." That did it. **_

"_**I've no idea what you're talking about. I haven't said two words to you since we entered the house. You are acting like I personally attacked you." She glared up at him**_

"_**You might as well have. What is your game? Get into the vampire's head find out where he sleeps during the day and stake him? Nice try." **_

"_**If I had wanted to kill you I would have done it already you asshole. I would have done it at your bar in front of everyone so everyone would know a mere human killed the mighty sheriff of area 5." Anger right now was safer than fear. **_

_**Eric contemplated her words. Would the wench have killed him? He lifted himself off her body and stared down at her. She didn't look like she could. He growled audibly. If it wasn't her, who was putting those thoughts in his head? He held out his hand to her. To her credit, she scowled at him and pushed herself to her feet. She brushed herself off and crossed her arms over her chest.**_

"_**If you are quite finished now." Eric slid his hands into his pockets, no bother in looking contrite because he wasn't feeling so. The blood lust he'd been feeling a second ago turned him on badly. He fisted his hand around the pair of panties in his pocket. He looked back up at her. Her anger was still flashing in her eyes. He grinned and yanked her into his arms. She was a maddening creature, and yet he still wanted her. He lowered his lips to hers.**_

_**Frankie averted her face from his kiss, but that seemed not to deter him in the least. He trailed his lips down her neck and stopped at the hollow where her collar bone was. She felt him flick his tongue on her skin and she shivered involuntarily.**_

"_**If you think I am having sex with you after that episode, you've got another thing coming." she whispered in his ear. She felt him chuckle against her skin. **_

"_**No where you can hide, my dear. May as well accept my attentions." She turned her face to say something scathing to him when he caught her lips instead. She'd only experienced kissing him in her dreams. This time, she was awake and every nerve ending she possessed was on fire. He kissed like he'd been doing it for centuries. It made a girl's bones turn to jell-o. In spite of her anger, her arms crept around his neck and pulled him closer. She heard him growl against her lips. He picked her up then, swinging her up into his arms, and what arms they were. He walked effortlessly through his house until they got to what appeared to be a massive oak door. He set her on her feet briefly as he punched in a series of numbers into a panel by the door. The door swung open to reveal the most opulent bedroom she'd ever seen. The bed was massive. It was a four poster bed covered with black silk sheets. Eric swung her in his arms again. She thought she caught a wicked smile as the door shut, locking her in with him.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eric smiled wickedly at her as the door closed locking her in with him. He laid her on his bed and began undressing her. He would not destroy the jeans she wore because they made her body look delicious in them, but the rest of her clothing had not a prayer. He tore her tank top from her body and removed her shoes and jeans. There she was, naked, panting, on his bed. He grinned at her and yanked his shirt and pants off. He watched her eyes widen when he was finally naked. He could see the emotions play across her face. He watched her eyes travel down his body. Her eyes stopped at his cock. She jerked her face back up to his, her skin flushing a delicious shade of red. He leaned over her, brushing himself across her skin. He was amazed at how warm her skin was. He flicked his tongue out to lick the sensitive skin between her breasts. He smiled against her skin as she arched up to meet his mouth. He trailed open mouthed kisses over her breasts, up to her neck and then her lips. He kissed her hard. She responded in kind. He let his right hand trail down her body. It came to rest on her. He began to stroke her with his hand, running his long, strong fingers through the curls and over her folds. She moaned into his mouth. His mouth left her lips and closed over a nipple. His left hand kneaded one breast. She was getting wetter and hotter by the second.

Frankie couldn't believe the sensations he was arousing in her body. His cool fingers were working magic on her. Her dreams had never done him justice. He was MUCH bigger than she had anticipated. He would not be denied, and neither would she. She arched her body into his hands and mouth urging him further. He seemed to oblige her. She felt his fingers separate her folds and slide inside her. She moaned out loud. His fingers were long. She clenched her hands into his hair twisting the blond strands around her fingers. He growled softly against her skin and continued to torture her. She felt his mouth move from her breasts down her body. His tongue traced her ribs, outlining each one. His hands went under her hips and rested them on her abdomen. He slid her legs so they were resting over his shoulders. He smiled up at her as he lowered his head to her curls. She cried out from the shock of his cool tongue touching her hot center. His talents never failed to amaze her. She felt her climax building. It was the most incredible feeling in the world.

"Frankie, watch me." Eric paused until she raised her eyes to his. He grinned wickedly and continued. Her cries and moans of pleasure were music to his ears. He knew she had never had an orgasm before. The fact he was the first man to ever touch her this way, made him feel powerful. After all, he was skilled. At least he liked to think so. He felt her fingers in his hair clench as her first orgasm ripped through her. He wanted to bite her so badly, but he didn't want to frighten her just yet. She was beautiful in her passion. He knew he would have to bring her to the edge a few more times before he could even think about entering her. His cock throbbed with the thought of her tightness wrapped around him. He jerked in response. Not yet, but soon. Soon he would be buried inside her. He crawled back up her languid body kissing back up, until he reached her lips. Her aggressiveness lit fire to his need as she kissed him back with fervor. He smiled into her lips. Her anger at him had not cooled.

"A bit angry still pet?" he said as he nipped the tendon that ran from her neck to her shoulder.

"A bit isn't the word." she growled and moaned at the same time. He chuckled darkly. He leaned over her and grasped both of her breasts in his large hands. He leaned over and touched his cool tongue to one nipple and raised his eyes to hers as he slowly traced circles around her nipple. His index finger and thumb pinched the other at the same time. He removed his mouth from her breasts.

"Come for me Frankie." He breathed in her ear. Her body had no choice but to obey. Eric reached down and felt her. She was very wet. He smiled in triumph. He rose over her and placed the head at her dripping entrance. She looked up at him. Her eyes were full of desire for him also, he thought he saw defiance there.

"Hold onto me pet." he leaned down to kiss her lips lightly. He grinned wickedly at her. "Don't let go." he whispered. In one swift movement, he thrust through her barrier.

Frankie bit her lip from the pain. She was grateful to him that he tried to prepare her for this, but there was no preparation where Eric Northman was concerned. Invasion was in his blood. He held still while she adjusted to his huge length. The feeling of him inside her was almost too much to bear. She was holding onto his forearms, her nails digging into his skin. She looked back up at him. His long blond hair had fallen forward framing his face. She reached up to brush the strands out of his eyes. She twitched her hips and without a word he grasped her hips in his hands and began moving.

"Look at me." he all but growled at her. She nodded, afraid to speak. There was only them, here, in this moment. His movements were slow and cautious. He had amazing control, but that control could snap in an instant. She moaned his name over and over. She knew, for all his faults, Eric did something well.

She was incredibly tight. There was no way he could have her once. Once would never be enough. He wished he could forget every other woman he'd ever been with. Until this moment, moving inside this maddening creature. He would be the first one to admit it was difficult to like her. He felt her tighten on him and she had her third orgasm. He began moving faster. He grasped her hips tighter as he felt his own orgasm approach.

"Frankie." He said in a strangled voice. "May I?" She nodded at him delirious in her need. She pointed at the top swell of her breast. He leaned down and bit into her. Her sweet blood flowed into his mouth. He drank his fill as he came with such force it caused him to rear up and roar triumphantly. He collapsed onto her. She wrapped her sweet legs around his hips. Her arms came up to wind around his neck. He swirled his tongue around his fangs, enjoying the residual taste of her in his mouth. He lifted his head away from her and propped his head up by his hand and looked down at her. "You look deliciously sated, pet." he watched as she genuinely smiled.

"yes, no thanks to you." he grinned down at her and bent to capture her lips. He felt her flick her tongue along his fangs and instantly grew hard. He was delighted at her gasp of surprise. He rolled them over so that she was positioned atop of him. His hands reached up to very gently roll her nipples between his fingers. He felt her grow wet. He grasped her hips and lowered her onto him.

Frankie found her self being filled by him to the brink. He took her hands and braced them on his chest.

"Ride me Frankie, and don't let go of me." He began raising and lowering her on him. Her soft moans of pleasure fueled his. This time, his taking of her was slow and sweet. It seemed to her, it was if he were savoring her. The thought sent unexpected warmth rushing into her system. It shocked her. She didn't want to feel for him. It was madness already for her to be with him this way. But, the burning need in his eyes and the way he held her already had touched her heart. She threw her head back and screamed his name as she came. He sat up with such speed and fastened his fangs on her breast again. She felt him spasm inside her. She twined her fingers in his hair and held him to her. He raised his eyes to hers. His arms went around her holding her to him.

"I don't think I want to let go of you." He smiled lazily at her and slid out from under her and laid her by his side facing her.

"You are a maddening woman, but I think I will keep you for awhile longer. I will never be bored with you around." She closed her eyes and snuggled into him. She felt his arms wrap around her. How was she ever going to leave him?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Frankie awoke alone in his huge bed. Reason took over before disappointment could. He was a vampire, he needed to sleep during the day. She stretched gingerly. Parts of her were deliciously sore. Parts of her she thought she would never use. She turned her face to the morning sun and sighed. He was going to be very angry when he found her gone when he woke up. She would never forget him. Ever. But she needed to sever him from her. It was the only way she thought she could stay sane. There was one problem. She was still locked inside his bedroom. So much for leaving. She wasn't sure she could resist him a second time. She snorted indelicately. It was easier when he was angry with her. Suddenly a harsh, sharp pain ripped through her head. A vision. She hadn't had one in a very long time. She saw a tiny dark haired woman, and two large men flanking her. She saw Eric bowed before the tiny woman. That confused her. Eric bowed before _no one_. The woman pointed at him and said something in a language she couldn't understand. Then, one of the large men flanking the woman, swept Eric's head from his shoulders with a large sword. She watched in horror as his headless body began to disintegrate in front of her. The woman and the two men turned from him and left leaving him to turn to ash, his body swept away with the wind.

Frankie ran to the bathroom and began to throw up. The vision was very violent and graphic. The last thought that passed through her head before she passed out was she needed to tell Eric what she had seen.

Much later she found herself tucked into his bed, his cool fingers brushing her skin. Her eyelids fluttered open. Her eyes fixed on his handsome face, his head on his shoulders where it belonged. She threw her arms around his neck, momentarily catching him off guard.

"Easy Frankie, you've been out for a long time." He eased her from him. His eyes searching her face. "I found you crumpled on the floor next to the toilet. Did something happen while I was asleep?" He watched her face carefully. Her bottom teeth sank into her bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

"I had a very disturbing vision." her eyes flooded with tears. He grimaced. Eric hated a crying woman. It reminded him too much of his past.

"Frankie, please don't cry. Tell me what you saw?"

"I saw you die."

If Eric could breathe he would have stopped at her words. He watched as the tears started to fall again. He could have cared less. Self preservation mode was kicking in.

"Would you mind telling me how?" he said tightly. He watched her swallow.

"You were bowed in front of a tiny dark haired woman flanked by two large men. She pointed at you said something in a language I didn't understand, and one of the men swiped your head from your shoulders with a large sword. I watched your body disintegrate and blow away in the wind." Eric for the first time in a very long time was speechless. She had described his Queen, and her body guards. He got up from the bed and began to pace the room.

"I will need you to leave before I do something I will regret later." He said to her quietly. She could tell he was barely hanging onto his anger.

"I need you to unlock the door." her voice barely audible. He stalked over to the keypad and punched in some numbers and the door unlocked. She grabbed her clothes and hurried out of the room. She didn't dare turn around to look at him. It was hard enough that he had told her to go. She immediately regretted telling him her vision. She could have lied. But, on the other hand, she might have saved his life. She would never know if she had. She wasn't coming back.

As furious with her as he was, Eric couldn't help but be grateful to Frankie. The wench may have saved his life. But, he didn't know what he was up against. As far as he was aware of, he was in good standing with his Queen. He couldn't think of any reason why he would be beheaded by Sigebert or Wybert. The only thing he could come up with was, someone was going to betray him. Who, he didn't know. As of that moment, he had no allies, save one, and he had sent her away, claiming anger at her. Eric was no fool. He could have very well killed her in his anger. Now, reason had kicked in and he knew his anger at her was misplaced. Rather than go after her, he needed to speak with Pam. She would want to be the first to know what Frankie had seen. Again, he wasn't sure that it wasn't Pam that wasn't the betrayer. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He'd frightened off the only person who could help him. It had been a long time since he didn't have at least one ally with him. He laid flat on his bed. Frankie's scent still clung to the sheets. Before he could stop himself, he rolled himself over, inhaling her sweet scent, wanting her back. If he could convince her he needed her, maybe she would come back. Strange emotion…need.

Frankie had never felt so humiliated in her entire life. _He _had sent her away. She had seen his face change from playful and sexy to dark and dangerous with her words. She refused to lie to him. Her plan had backfired on her horribly. He had touched her heart. Leaving him now seemed strange and foreign to her. The past few days had been some of the best in her life. He had shown her all of his sides. Angry, passionate, kind, and dangerous. He hadn't lived this long being careless. The big, blond, scary vampire would do just fine without her. Her plan of ridding him from her mind had only served to endear him to her. He would laugh at her. Throwing how she felt in her face. If Eric Northman was anything, he was proud. He also had a big chip on his shoulder. She wasn't woman enough to knock it off. Frankie was roused from her musing when the woman at the counter asked for her ticket. She handed her the ticket and proceeded to board the bus. It would be a long drive back home. He didn't need her. Eric needed no one.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After 3 days of a hellish bus ride, Frankie was home. Intent with putting the past few days behind her, Frankie went to bed. To her dismay, the dreams of Eric didn't stop. They only intensified. But this time, she had been with him, felt him, tasted him…Her eyes opened and she sighed loudly with frustration. He was determined to be a constant loadstone around her neck. Still, she wanted him. As crazy as the thought was, she wanted him. Maybe, her dreams had been pointing her to him all along. Was fate to blame for this? She scoffed at the thought of a centuries old vampire believing in fate. Still, the thought stayed with her, as she drifted back to sleep.

Eric had no other option. Francis Reilly was his only hope. He told himself he was being pragmatic by following her scent to her home. It was logical. She was the means to which he could survive a bit longer. Right? He scowled as he drove through the night. He wondered if she would help him. He couldn't glamour her, much to his irritation. He could try and seduce her into helping him. A smile crept across his face. Despite his situation, he managed to retain his sense of humor. Eric Northman never regretted a decision once he made it. When he ordered Frankie out of his house, he had been protecting her, or so he thought. Now, he was driving as fast as he could towards a maddening creature who consumed his entire waking consciousness and could be his salvation.

Something was off. Frankie opened her eyes and looked at the bedside clock on her nightstand. 2 am. She grimaced and sat up. She had been asleep for nearly 13 hours. She stretched gingerly. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. She felt better physically, but mentally, she was still wobbly. Frankie went into her kitchen she decided she needed a cup of coffee. She started to make it when she heard a sharp knock at her front door. She furrowed her brow. Who the hell would be here at this hour? Suddenly the blood drained from her face. She staggered back against the wall beside the fridge. Eric. He had come for her. He was going to drag her by her hair back to Shreveport. She swallowed her fear and inched slowly towards the living room. Her apprehension in seeing him again was palpable. Wait a second. This was her home…She grinned widely. He couldn't come in unless she invited him. She had no intention of doing such a thing. She blushed scarlet when she remembered her dream of him. With new found confidence, she flounced to the front door and wrenched it open. There standing in all of his 6'4'', was Eric Northman.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." she purred raking her gaze over his body. A body she remembered well.

If he could breathe, he would have stopped at the sight of her. Standing in the door way, leaning nonchalantly leaning against the door frame was Frankie. He caught the look in her eyes and immediately went hard. She was also wearing very little which didn't help either.

"Frankie." he breathed. "invite me in." She laughed. It was throaty and delicious sounding.

"Now why ever would I do that?" the teasing smile left his face. She was playing a dangerous game.

"Listen to me you stubborn wench." Eric took a deep breath. "I…I need your help." he managed to grind out. He watched her face carefully. Since he was so near to her, he could sense her emotions. She wanted to let him in for the whole world. But she was hurt and angry with him and wanted to hurt him as he had her. Eric Northman didn't apologize. Ever. He found himself at a disadvantage with her. Her blood told him she wanted an apology. "Frankie, I know that I hurt you back there. It had to be done you must understand that." she snorted. "I refuse to apologize for being myself. I thought you would understand." He felt her resolve weaken.

"Understanding you and why you do the things you do is something I don't think I will ever accomplish." She stepped back from the door frame. He watched her pull her bottom lip between her teeth. His eyes never left her eyes. She was warring with herself on whether or not to let him in. He could feel her inner turmoil. Reason was telling her to leave him standing on her porch, her heart was telling her to let him in and give him what ever he required. Her eyes lifted to his.

"Eric, please won't you come in." He quickly suppressed a triumphant grin and stepped over the threshold of her home. She shut the door behind him and turned towards him to say something, but he had other ideas. He yanked her to him and fisted a large hand in her hair and slanted his mouth over hers. He felt her nails bite into his upper arms. He groaned into her mouth and pulled her closer. He wanted to inhale her, be part of her. He was surprised when she shoved him with all her might away from her. He swept his tongue over his bottom lip and rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. Maybe seducing her wasn't the best plan at this moment. It was hard not to look at her though. She was wearing a impossibly tiny pair of shorts and a skimpy top.

Frankie's heart was going to beat out of her chest. Oh yes, her body had lit on fire the moment he touched her. He needed her. He needed her help. She scoffed. Why? She knew why. He drove all the way here because he had no other option. She felt miffed that she was his last resort. She glared at him and stomped past and into her bedroom and snatched her robe and put it on so she could talk to him without loosing his attention.

She walked back out and found him looking at her pictures of her family. She leaned against the wall and watched him for a few minutes. He could hear her of course, he turned to look at her. He smiled at her and reached over to take her hand. She allowed him to do so. He sighed.

"You have every right to be angry with me Frankie." she looked away from him. "I am astonished that you even considered helping me." she snatched her hand away from his and folded her arms over her chest.

"I haven't agreed to anything yet Eric. I have yet to hear what your plan is." he stared at the floor thoughtfully. He seriously hadn't figured that out yet either.

"Well, I think I should call Pam and assure her that I'm alive. Secondly, I need to see the Queen. Someone has or will betray me." A thought suddenly occurred to him. Frankie. Had her anger at him drove her to ruin him? Perhaps kill him to avenge her hurt feelings.

Frankie caught the look in his eyes.

"Wait a minute here._ You _came to me remember?" He took a menacing step towards her until she was backed up against the wall.

"Frankie, I don't know who to trust right now. My options are very limited." he reached down and brushed a tendril of hair that escaped her messy bun and tucked it behind her ear. She looked away from him. Her blood told him she was angry that he didn't trust her. He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm trying here. Being here is going against all I am feeling right now. I feel like I need to do this myself. But I know I can't." He took his index finger and moved her face back to his. She was still hurt by him. He mentally shrugged. He couldn't change the past but he could make it up to her somehow. If she would let him. "I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt Frankie. Truce?"

She couldn't breathe. His lips were hovering near hers. His scent was intoxicating. She lifted her eyes to his. They were pleading with her to let go of the differences between them.

"Truce." she agreed softly. He drew his arms around her and leaned down to touch his nose to her shoulder. She heard him inhale. It seemed he would never get enough of her scent. "I need to go back to sleep." she managed to get out. He raised his head and gave her a wicked grin.

"Lead the way my dear." she glared at him and eased herself from his grasp. She went up the stairs slowly, aware that Eric's eyes were latched onto her ass. She stopped at the landing and half turned to look at him. She was eye level with him this way. He smirked at her. He took her hand without breaking his gaze and pressed his lips to her knuckles. He closed his eyes as his lips moved over her skin. She felt his fangs graze her skin. She gasped audibly. He opened his eyes. What she saw there was lust and the intensity of it was frightening. She snatched her hand from his grasp and marched into her bedroom.

Just hearing her breathe heavily as his mouth moved over her skin. He loved the way she tasted. He smiled as her emotions flowed through his blood. Lust, anger, confusion, hurt. He was amused when she removed her hand from his grasp. He let her of course. He was trying to be careful. He needed her too badly for him to fuck it up. He would allow her to stay in control for now. She didn't trust him still. She didn't trust herself either. He followed her into her bedroom. It was fairly large. What caught his attention was the black leather bound book on her night stand. He moved over to stand behind her. She was looking out the window into the night.

"I remember when I first started dreaming of you." she said softly. He dared not move or speak. "I knew something definitely had happened for me to do so." he felt her contentment. "I recorded all of my dreams of you in that book." she pointed to the book he'd noticed as he entered the room. "Having you here, with me, only makes me wonder." she turned to face him. " I am supposed to help you. An unknown force was driving me towards you even though you drive me to distraction." she laughed softly. "This still doesn't make me less angry with you though." Eric was stunned. The gods had really been at work as of late. They had given him this woman. This tempting baggage who knew him inside and out, but infuriated him to no end. The end of the loneliness. He grimaced. Where had that thought come from? He wasn't lonely. Or was he? Was he too proud to admit it? Probably. Eric didn't believe in fate. But, here, being with her, was too much of a coincidence.

"Frankie, It's not in me to thank people. But you have my gratitude." She smiled at him softly and yawned.

"Eric I'm sorry but I need to sleep. We'll think of a plan tomorrow." she headed towards the bed and slid beneath the covers. She laid her head down and smiled at him. He walked over and brushed her hair from her face.

"I will have the plan before you wake." He smiled smugly at her. She half heartedly swatted at him and snuggled down into her bed and was asleep in seconds.

Eric stared at her for the longest time. Over the last thousand years he'd forgotten true beauty. What ever he thought beauty was, this woman had it. He rose from his crouched position by her side. His eyes fell on the book on the table. He grinned wickedly. He picked up the book and began to read.

After a while he had to stop. His erection was straining in his jeans. The woman had definitely dreamed of him. In color. He liked the way she viewed him. A few pages had detailed drawings of him. Most of them nude. He gloated. But she hadn't lied to him when she said she knew him. Frankie knew him. She had known what she was getting herself into back in his bar. She had underestimated him but never forgot what he was. He closed the book and stood. He watched her sleep. She wondered what she was dreaming about. He grinned. He had an idea. He yanked his clothes off his body save for his boxers. He slid into the bed next to her. He slid an arm around her waist.

"Eric." she murmured. She turned her face into his chest and snuggled against him. He closed his eyes and tried not to move. Damn woman.


End file.
